13 August 1961
by HikariAiDesu
Summary: The wall now stands...sending the families in a craze to find loved ones. But, two Germans still stand missing one member... OC Berlin x Germans/Prussia
1. 13 August

A short I wrote in lunch...enjoy!

* * *

Prussia!" The blonde German ran through the crowds searching for the silver headed Prussian. His slicked back hair becoming messy and flying everywhere. Berlin ran down the chain-link fence separting them. Her blue eyes scanned the area searching for the Prussian as well. Then she saw it. Germany and Prussia shouting for her! Prussia was on the West side, with Germany. She thought this was the best time. She swallowed the overwelming Fear and closed her eyes.

"Prussia!" He looked at her red eyes peircing her,"_Ich Liebe Dich!_" Russia began to tear her away from the fence; a wicked smile across his face.

Both of the Germans shouted back,_"Ich liebe dich, auch!_" Too bad she couldn't hear.

" Better come back_ Schätzchen_," Prussia was gently overwelmed by the crowd and swept away


	2. 17 August

Here is the second part. The history and dates are from Wiki, it might not be true!

* * *

It was official... the wall was being built. Berlin was sitting with Ukraine, where she now lived. The building she lived at you could barely see the American sector. Once she saw it she burst into tears. Ukraine immediately went to her and hugged her. The woman didn't understand though _Germany and_ _Prussia_ were on the other side. Out of her reach, she hiccupped and reached out for Latvia, whom was playing with toy trains. He jumped up and hugged her, tears welding in his own eyes. The three sat there wordless.

Prussia was tapping the pencil on the desk. Germany was watching the wall split his land. His land. It wasn't Russia's to take! Prussia was planning to send Berlin a letter but, so far they all got sent back. 'Mein Gott, bitte helfen Sie mir jetzt' (My God, Please help me)Prussia prayed, closing his red eyes. The loud noises of the machines interupted his thoughts. Germany stood up and slammed the door to his room.

"_Warten Sie! Deutschland, wohin gehst du_?"(Wait Germany Where are you going!) Prussia slammed his fist on the table looking for his brother.

"_Ich kann nicht sitzen und Berlin auseinander gerissen werden_!"(I can't sit and watch Berlin get ripped apart!) Germany shouted his voice muffled by the large wooden door. Prussia didn't want to watch it either.


	3. 1962 Spring Part 1

Short I just wanted to get this chapter in before bed well byes!

* * *

1962-

A warm spring breeze swept the air. Berlin sat on the porch as Latvia and Lithuania played in the melting snow. She was used to the quiet. Russia had taken and warm, happy, enjoyable feelings away anyway so what was the use? Her eyes scanned the area, Russia was at a world meeting. He got to see Germany. Her throat shut again, like it did all the time. It had been four years,when was this going to stop?

Latvia came up to her holding a sunflower. He smiled, unknowing of how much she hated the flower. She took it kindly, and kissed his forehead and he hopped off ,a blush scattered on his features. Lithuania looked at her ion an apologetic glance and continued playing. Only he knew about being separated from a loved one. Only he knew.

Prussia looked at the newly painted graffiti. Smirking at the jokes on it he continued down the path to the shop. A few people sat on the benches by the wall reading the words as well. Germany was at a world meeting and left Prussia alone he ran his fingers up the wall. Could he climb it to Berlin?


	4. 1962 Spring Part 2

Part two for 1962. Tiryn yes Prussia is a dummkopf . Thanks for the review! Enjoy...:D

* * *

Prussia smirked again, the plan of attack slowly forming in his brain. He retracted his hand and continued his walk. Little did he know of the other side.

Berlin fell back her icy blues searching for an escape. Russia lifted his arm again ready to swing. She was shaking like Latvia, as a little blood poured from her mouth.

"Don't dare try jumping that wall again, da?" He smiled at the sight of blood. Estonia held back a frantic Latvia. She was already covered in cuts from the wire on the wall. Why was he beating her even more? He kicked her in the stomach. Which cause her to splam into the walls of the house. A faint echo of the loud crash erupting all around.

"Dude! Is that nessecary?" America nd Britian had followed, more like stalked him home. england stared at her, speechless. He bent down and lifted her chin. Reveiling those crystal eyes and her dirthy blonde hair fell back.

"Why dod you do that, love?" He asked looking into them.

"I neded to..." She swallowed a mouth full of blood,"see them." He wiped away sweat from her brow and pleaded again, for answers. "Who?"

"Prussia." She passed out in his arms.


	5. 1962 Spring Part 3 (1962 Final)

Last Part of 1962! YAY~! I added Germany in I was wondering should this end up as a Prussia x Berlin of Germany x Berlin? I'm not sure which I like better!

* * *

Germany stalked into the courtyard. He scanned the area and found no Russian or German soldiers. He made his way to the wall, and slammed his fist against it.

"You _dummkopf_!" he shouted. A quiet then coming to his voice," _mein dummkopf bruder_." people stared at him and whispered about the breaking down German. He didn't care. No, he didn't hear them. The German felt blind to it all. He didn't know what to do. Even Italy was gone he was so alone.

The day before...

Prussia tried climbing the wall. It was late at night and he had found the darkest area to climb. He busted his knee in the process of climbing up but, all was well so far. Then came the barbed wire. He looked for an opening. There was no opening. Sighing he ventured down into someone's arms. Russia was staring at him. He was caught, captured, done for. In the still of night Prussia disappeared.

Present...

Berlin watched as Prussia was tossed onto the kitchen floor.

"the awesome me came- Berlin" he mumbled, "ich liebe dich, auch!" Russia lifted his pipe a dark aura surrounded him.

"Prussia!"


	6. December 16 and 17

Getting closer to the end! Was it fun? Enjoy~

* * *

December 16, 1963

Germany was just in time. He was going to see him family. Just in time for Christmas too! He was rushing to get in line, get his paper work filled out, get presents! He felt like someone had filled him up so high with happiness, he had overflowed. Nothing could ruin this; execpt the fact that he was still unsure about Prussia! Was he dead or alive? He tried not to get his hopes up, for they were usually tore down. Fixing back his hair, and his steriotypical blue eyes stared at him throgh the mirror. He felt alot better than last June, when America had to stay at his house! That was worse that both Italys! He hoped out of the room leaving his dogs to question his out-of-character personality.

Prussia looked at the figure in the door way. He pleaded that they were the blue eyes of the girl he loved. Gilbird chirped in his cage and fluttered around. The figure lit a candle reveiling its face. Her petite face shone off of the candlelight, beautigul long blonde hair, gone. It was cut short, now up to her ears. She looked tired as she limped into the cell.

"Frohe Weihnachten," she sat down next to him and layed her head on his voice was raspy and far away in his mind. He was shocked to see her it had been forever.

"Ja. lieben," Prussia murmured out, his voice just as tired. She looked at him and smiled. His hair flung in his face as he looked at her. Her face looked like one of Antonio's tomatoes.

December 17, 1963

Germany was the first one through the gate. He ran ahead and checked for Berlin down and alley way he could find. He prayed to himself and looked down one last alley way. A girl was climbing out of a underground area. Her hair was too short. But, she looked so much like her, he couldn't help but hug her! THe girl stayed in her place,shocked. Then, out of nowhere she hugged him back.

"Berlin! Sind Sie das?(Berlin is that you?)" He held her at arms length.

"Ja, Verpasste Sie Deutschland.(yes. missed you Germany.)" She pulled him back to her as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Wo ist Preußen?(Where is Prussia)" She shifted on her feet and looked at the ground.

"Ich kann nicht sagen,(I can't tell)" She whispered.

"Was? (what?)" Germany lifted her chin and looked inter her own icy blues.

"Er wird ihm weh!(He'll hurt him!)" She cried out tears now falling.

"Es ist okay ... okay sag mir, wenn "er" herausfindet, dass ich euch beide werden zu schützen!(It's okay...okay just tell me if 'he' finds out I'll protect both of you!)" Germany pleaded with her eyes darting out for evesdropping soldiers.

Berlin pointed to the underground cell,"Dort unten ...(Down there)" Germany pulled her down the hole. Prussia looked up and drew his body closer to the wall, he thought they had been found out.

"Bruder!" A German voice rang out running into the cell. He was picked up and held tightly. he looked at the blonde holding him, as his little bro. He looked aroung again and saw Berlin in the corner. He hugged his brother and the German pulled away from the Prussian. Berlin found herself in a German sandwich she hugged them both tightly. Prussia smiled and tossed his arm around Berlin,after the bone crushing hug,"See lieben? I told you West would come!" Germany smiled gently and Berlin nodded her eyes filling with tears.


	7. September 1971

**ENJOY THIS! Yay~! I'm so happy today I'm watching the Travis Willingham and Todd Haberkorn panel tis very funny! Review please.**

* * *

December 20

Germany had to leave much too early. He felt horrible about it as he hugged Berlin and whispered apologizes into her ear. She kept her cool, even though inside she was broken. She was alone again and knew it. He pulled away and walked toward the exit. He was me by a worried Feliciano and a angry Lovino. She waited till he was gone to cry and ran off to Prussia. He looked back to see the crying girl running away.

September 1971

It was early September, 1971. Christmas and fall had passed quickly. Spring was now blooming in Berlin. Prussia had been released that fall and lived with Estonia, Latvia, and tried to visit Berlin and Gilbird, whom he had left with Berlin, everyday. Of course, Russia didn't allow that. So in turn he went about every other day. He barely saw his brother no matter how hard he tried. This was September third and he was spending his time with Berlin.

Her head was against his shoulder as the duo watched the rising sun. He looked at her her hair seemed to stay short. It had become fairly wavy and was turning a beautiful blonde. Her blue orbs stayed at the sky, if it wasn't cheesy enough he wanted to tell her they were like pools. After thinking that he turned pink and told himself to stopped acting that way, he was awesome!

"Prussia?" Berlin looked up at him,"Are you ok? You've been staring at me a lot." Prussia was quiet and then nodded.

"N-no! I'm fine!" Prussia smiled happily. She nodded," Good. I'm glad, Prussia?" She asked again,moving away. He watched her pull away,"Yeah?" She looked at her lap," Will... we get to live with Germany soon? Not that I'm scared! I-" He pulled her close and looked into her eyes," The awesome me will protect you, Don't worry!" She looked at him and he continued," Soon promise."


	8. September 10 Hungary saves the day Maybe

**HERE YA GO! Caps... oooh! **

**Song: If I die young- cover It was for Prussia a little slideshow! Search it, It was very good!  
Gah I'm so mean to Prussia, he won't disappear...maybe.**

**Mood: awesome! I just wrote for the awesome Prussia**

**Prussia: YES!**

**Moving on...**

**did I spell Baltics wrong? **

* * *

September 10 1989

Hungary stood up from her spot next to Austria. She was plain tired of all the talk about Germany. Prussia had called her numerous times, asking for help. She lifted her frying pan and slammed it against the piano. Austria gasped, but she didn't break it. She looked over at Italy and Germany, whom had come to ask for help. Her green eyes fell against Germany's baby blues. His were filled with pain. They all knew why, Prussia only had so much time left. Soon his country would have to become one and he would disappear. She looked at him and mumbled to her self,"_Ha nem segít a Németország és Poroszország_ _eltűnik_ ..." Italy mumbled back in a thick Italian accent. Hungary looked up and nodded,"_Oké!_" Austria sighed and walked to the piano. Germany smiled and allowed the joyful Italian to hug him.

Prussia choked and fell against Latvia, "M-mister Prussia! Should I call Ber-Berlin?" Latvia pulled, or dragged the albino to his room. Prussia moaned and groaned the response," He won't let her come anyway." Prussia rolled over on the bed he was placed on,"this is so un-awesome" He whispered. Latvia turned on his toes and looked at Prussia,"_ANO laba? Es neesmu iepazinies ar šo vārdu_ ...(Un-awesome I'm not familiar with that word...)" He put his finger to his lip and tilted his head. Prussia looked over at him,"J_a,Ja, ich habe nicht so Lettland denken!_(Yes,Yes I didn't think so Latvia!)" Prussia smiled and pressed his face in the sheets. '_Berlin, bist du okay? Ich komme bald! Mach dir keine Sorgen, Preußen ... kom...mt ..._(Berlin, are you okay? I'm coming soon! Don't worry, Prussia... is com...ing..) He knew he was just reassuring himself.

"Mister Prussia! The wall Hungary is opening it! She is opening East Germany!" Latvia pounded on the door, and woke a sleeping Prussian.

"Was?!" Prussia jumped up only to be grabbed by someone. He turned and looked at the person, or people. Holy Roman Empire and Rome were dead right? Well they were there with Germania right now! He blinked and rubbed his ruby eyes. Germania sighed as if he didn't want to be their with the awesome Prussia!

"It's time for you to leave Prussia-nee." Holy Rome tried to smile,but instead Pulled his hat lower on his head. Why did he say that? Leave now, Berlin must be waiting,Germany too!

"Sorry you-a have to-a leave that-a _bella ragazza!_" Rome smiled and tilted his head brown hair flying with him.

"I can't! I promised," Prussia grabbed Rome's collar,"_Ein Versprechen! Um meinen Bruder meine Liebe!"_Prussia swallowed and choked out his last sentence. Latvia ran in and saw the three deceased countries. He stepped back and whispered for Lithuania.

Berlin looked for Prussia as she sat at Italy's side in the car. He was looking out the window for the Prussian as well. Talking about the pasta they all would eat later. The pulled up to the Baltics home. What they would find no one would believe.

* * *

bella ragazza- beautiful girl

Ein Versprechen! Um meinen Bruder meine Liebe- A Promise! To my brother and my love!

(FLUFFEH!)

Did Holy Rome speak German or Italian? I made him speak Japanese Sorry!


	9. The End

**This is the end. I thank you and so does Rome! He thanks you and so do I! Thanks for reading!**

**I'm Proud I didn't use google translate!**

* * *

Prussia stared at her as she walked forward. She trembled and reached for Holy Rome. She touched his chest, confused. He giggled, as he was still a child, and was ticklish. She knitted her eyebrows.

"Y-you're that _bella ragazza_~!" Rome called out from behind HRE. She gasped so Italy did. 'Holy Rome!'

He knew whom she was, of course. She was small when they first met. She hid behind Germany, a lot. Prussia motioned to her and she ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and cuddled his face in her hair.

She stayed their until asking,"What's happening, Prussia?"

"They're taking me away,but I don't wanna go," He tightened his grip on her," don't make me _liebe_." She blushed and mumbled back an 'it's okay'

"Let's go. Prussia now." Germania tried to pry Berlin of him,but he wouldn't let go. He closed his red ruby eyes and prayed.

"Not _mien liebe_!" He kept his face down and stared at her. To let go, it be un-awesome.

"Leave _mein bruder und mein Berlin_ alone." Germany demanded. To his grandfather! Germania looked at him. Germania shook his head and pulled on Prussia. Germany looked so lost, he watched helplessly and fiddled with the gun in his pocket. Would he shoot, should he not?

Italy took his shoulder and shook his head. These nations were dead any way. While this was all happening Rome was flirting with anything that walked and HRE was blushing at Italy, he must have realized something.

Prussia sounded defeated as he sighed,"_Liebe, Danke_ for trying-" She placed a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"Please don't take Prussia away! Mr. Germania, because, _Ich Iebe dich_!" Rome stopped flirting and turned to the girl as did HRE. They stared at her and smiled.

"I'm in! _Ti amo_~!" Rome jumped up and down like a fangirl. Holy Rome just nodded, there time was up but, Prussia was needed. Prussia looked at her and pulled her face to his. Their lips met in a gentle loving kiss.

Early October. The girl he loves at his side. The wind blowing through their hair, content smiled on their faces. He held her hand tighter as Germany came running forward. He held the map of Germany in his hands, his Germany. Moscow waved with Warsaw at his side, smiled on their faces as well. Germany hugged them as the wind softly echoed laughs from them. The wall was completely destroyed that year before. With the three Germans smiling on the same side, together. Prussia wasn't going anywhere they were not,never.

Holy Rome smiled as he sat on Germania's lap. He laughed and swung his deck brush back and forth. Germania wondered if he had done the right thing, helping those people. But, as he watched them laugh, he was okay with what he did, very okay. Rome clapped his hands together and laughed. Every one was happy, together and safe. The events of last year in the past an new fall air in mist.

* * *

_bella ragazza- pretty girl_

_Ti amo- I love you!~_

_ich liebe dich- I love you_

_Liebe- love_

_Danke- Thank you_

_mein- my_

_und- and!_


End file.
